Designers of automotive vehicle componentry have attempted to combine storage battery trays with other utilities. U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,701 discloses a combination battery tray and vacuum reservoir. Unfortunately, the device of the '701 patent does not represent an optimal use of space in the engine compartment because the vacuum reservoir is cantilevered from the battery tray and extends into the engine compartment of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,329 discloses a battery tray and reservoir assembly in which a vacuum reservoir is located behind a back wall of the battery tray. This severely restricts the volume of the vacuum chamber, presents an issue as to sealing the chamber itself because of the long length of the seal, and impairs the package efficiency of the assembly because the stacked placement of the vacuum reservoir increases the extent to which the assembly extends into the engine compartment.
An integral battery tray, coolant reservoir and vacuum reservoir according to the present invention solves the problems associated with prior art devices while combining three separate items needed within an engine compartment of a vehicle, but with minimal expenditure of space, material, and complexity, including the number of parts incorporated in the assembly.